Lucem
by TheAnonymousWriter564
Summary: When Nikola escapes from a gov't testing lab with his little sister, how will he survive? Maybe meet 5 other teens with super powers? Please leave a review on your way out, and don't forget the complimentary hot chocolate.


Lucem

In through the nose, out through the mouth. Repeat. His legs burnt like fire, his heart was pounding. Gunshots rang out, making his ears ring. He jumps over a rather large root, and keeps running, dodging trees as he went. Making it out of the forest into an open plain. In the darkness, he could see flashes out of the muzzles of the Recovery Team's weapons. He heard thuds around him, the bullets hitting the dirt. He sees a cliff in front of him, and formulates a plan. He'll run along the cliff's edge, and try to find a way down. Looking over his shoulder, he sees his little sister running 2 paces behind him. He has to keep her safe. He has to. She's only 13, she shouldn't have to go through this! But then, the worst thing he could ever think of happens. She gets shot. Multiple times. She lets out a gurgle, and he loses it. He's tired of this! Tired of the tests, the pain, the running. He just wants those scientist's heads on sticks. He turns around and begins to unload. He charges his powers, and fires an explosive burst towards the middle of the troops. He rapidly fires bursts of white fire from his fingertips. He levels half the forest, and half the troops turn to ash. Seeing the rest of them, and begins firing concentrated shots of the hot gas. Those soldiers simply drop, burnt to a crisp. He sees the ashes and the bodies, and for once, killing doesn't bother him. With that, he passes out.

"Ugh…Maria, what happened," Nikola asks. When his sister doesn't answer, Nikola looks at her, now dead, form. Then everything from the previous night comes back. He lets out a pitiful moan, and falls forward on the ground. He thinks back to all of the good times he had with her, like the look on her face when he came back to the orphanage with chocolate-syrup covered ice cream. It was her favorite. Then the time when she and Nik ran in the orphanage race. Everyone else was older than her, so Nik got them to let her win it all. The look on her face made him feel like a million dollars.

He buried her in the grove. The part he didn't blow up anyway. He didn't leave a marker, so no one could bother her body. After this, he decided he should just keep moving and get to a city. He started to walk, but he realized how late it had gotten. He spent most of the day reminiscing. So, he sat right beside her grave, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sitting in his office, was righting his first report on Subject 3952.

'Much ground has been covered in these first four days of testing. Subject has abilities unlike many vigilantes around the country and the world. Subject can create fire on any part of his body. He can solidify it into vague shapes, like blades or claws. Subject can absorb heat energy to empower his abilities. Said abilities are difficult for the subject to control at times. When experiencing anger, the fire flares around him in an uncontrollable blaze. Subject can also use the energy absorbed to make himself stronger and faster, so far up to five times his own strength and speed. Subject has also shown signs of– the doctor got up from his desk as the escape alarm blared.

Nikola woke at that moment, and decided to go ahead and start moving. He walked and ran the whole day, keeping in the same direction as best that he could. As the sky began to darken, he realized he needed to find a place to sleep. A good eighty yards ahead, there was a hill. Nick decided to go on up, and take a look around, see if there was anywhere he could stop and rest, find food, water, and shelter.

He topped the hill, and gasped at what he saw. A good distance away, he saw a city! He had one of his first happy moments in DayZ (see what I did there?), and started sprinting. It was starting to get dark, but he figured he would have an easier job to find some food in the city. With that, he continued until he got to the edge of his miracle. Thank God, Nick thought, it's a damn miracle!

With that, he started to walk into the city limits.

**So, here it is. The first chapter of my new story. I honestly don't think that Creo is going to work out. I'll leave it up, and if enough people want me to continue, I will. But I honestly think that was a failure waiting to happen. Either way, please leave a review on your way out, and enjoy a complimentary hot chocolate. **


End file.
